In recent years, the development of hydrogen stations for filling hydrogen gas as fuel into a fuel cell vehicle has been underway. Since the hydrogen station includes a combustible gas supply unit with a compressor for compressing hydrogen gas as combustible gas into a high-pressure state and an accumulator for storing high-pressure hydrogen gas, safety measures against an impact by the explosion of the hydrogen gas need to be taken. In response to this, a measure for reducing an impact generated when hydrogen gas explodes by providing a barrier in premises of a hydrogen station and installing a combustible gas supply unit near the barrier is proposed in patent literature 1 below.
Since the combustible gas supply unit needs to be installed near the barrier already provided in the premises in patent literature 1 below, there is a problem of restricting an installation place of the combustible gas supply unit. That is, since the barrier and the combustible gas supply unit are separately provided in patent literature 1 below, the installation place of the combustible gas supply unit needs to be selected in accordance with the position of the barrier.